Current systems and devices for determining the concentration of analytes in a sample are either suitable for measuring a single analyte per sample, or use equipment that is not suitable for portable, battery-operated use. In order to most efficiently use the information that can be gleaned from biomarkers, there is a need for a system that is fast, portable, and that is capable of detecting more than one analyte at a time. Such a system may be used in conjunction with different biomarkers to provide information necessary for accurate prognosis and diagnosis.
There is a need, therefore, for a device that is capable of using ambient or low-level light, that is capable of operating by battery or other portable power source, and that is capable of providing information on more than one biomarker from a single biological sample in less than hour.